Talk:A Thief in Norg!?
I did this whole thing on my WHM, so the "Note" under Strategies is moot. RyoRiazaku 03:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *Easily Soloed by a SAM/DNC. Use a Strong GKT to begin with. 200tp + Sekkanoki on the BLM. Then 2 hour, and solo light. This should kill him. Switch to soboro and solo the DRK, then finish off with the SMN. Easy fight. **Just attempted SAM/DNC using this strategy. I got slammed with magic from the SMN while trying to solo the DRK with soboro after BLM died. Seigan and Third Eye failed me with their double team effort. I couldn't get enough TP to keep curing myself. It isn't an easy fight so prepare by bringing meds such as hi potions, etc. **I'd imagine the particular problem here is the sam/dnc above was probly 75 with capped skill and possibly a Hagun, caution should be exercised on any Testimonials, as they are offten lax in benificial details Milotheshort 18:20, 15 November 2008 (UTC) *Can be duo by a MNK and a RDM or WHM. Have the MNK go in first to gain hate from all the mobs. The MNK should eat Tavnazian Taco or some other DEF food. By going in first, only enmity to the RDM or WHM will be gained by the mob the MNK attacks. RDM or WHM keep SMN's pet slept. Kill SMN last. *Can also be duo by a level 70+ PLD and WHM with some difficulty. Regen III and Haste will need to be kept on PLD also WHM will need Stoneskin up when Repose SMN Elemental. No food is needed but does help, WHM use at least 2 yagudo drinks or sub SMN for Refresh. Kill each NM in the recommended order as seen above. If DRK 2hr, it is best for PLD to use their 2hr so Blood Weapon has no effect. To save some MP, WHM can 2hr when DRK NM remains or when needed. If done correctly the fight should last no longer then 16-18 minutes. *Duo by 75PLD/WAR and 75WHM/SMN - dont use Defender as it will reduce your damage too much. Also, if you have Spirit Taker it helps with your MP when it gets low (if you can switch between sword/shield and staff quickly). Chivalry a plus to make it go faster. Took 13 minutes *Duo'd rather easily by 75 THF/NIN or 75 PLD/WHM and 75 BST/NIN using CourierCarrie and Pahluwan Seraweels. Send CourierCarrie in first to get hate from DRK and SMN, and fight BLM together, then move to DRK, then SMN. *Easily Duo'd by a 75rdm/blu with defense build and any healer. *Solo'd w/o any problems by a bst/nin. Be sure to use opo neck and sleep to 100tp and also use hi-pots (10 or so should be fine) I had a temp axe, but sure it just made it a little easier. CC was pet used, be sure to get timer back down before engaging cause you will have to resummon another one. *Soloing as 75BST proved very difficult because CC wouldn't focus on one mob and Burst tore CC apart. A 75WHM friend came and we duoed them no problem. Still had to call CC twice, so make sure to wait for the recast timer. *Solo'd by MNK/DNC easily using a Tavnazian Taco, killing Gaki (BLM) first to build TP on, .Rasetsu (DRK) second, and .Onki (SMN) last. *Duo'd with 2 Lv. 75 SMN/WHM Full Buffs Earthern Ward + Aerial Armor. Both Summoners Garuda Predator Claw Summoner(Onki) kill it then one summoner take Rasetsu (DRK) and the other take Gaki (BLM). *Duo'd easily with 75BLU/PLD & 75RDM/NIN with the (BLU) Using a Taco. Blue Mage walks in an agros all the mobs. Red Mage pulls off (BLM), fight goes on from there. Very easy fight. *Duo'd easily by 75DNC/NIN 71SMN/WHM. Common sense and Predator Claw it's pretty easy. *Duo'd easily by 75WAR/NIN and 75RDM/NIN. RDM kites SMN and DRK with gravity and bind. WAR kills BLM then DRK then SMN. Really easy. *Duo'd by a 75PLD/DNC and a 75THF/NIN, THF using Sleep Bolt's and kiting SMN and DRK When DRK(Rasetsu) 2hrs. 11min fight. *Duo'd by 75RDM/WHM & 75PUP/WAR. Rdm casted bind and gravity on the SMN and DRK while PUP killed the BLM, followed by SMN then DRK last. *Duo'd by 73SMN/WHM & 75 RDM/NIN (SAM60 did minimal damage and died fast). RDM tanked BLM Demon, Start of fight SAM annoyed DRK, SMN killed Demon SMN with Leviathan Spinning Dive x2, Killed DRK with combination of Garuda Predator's Claw, 2x Carbuncle (ran out of MP), 2 houred and killed DRK as RDM finished the BLM demon. Very tough fight, both used Marron Glace at start (Hume RDM, Elvaan SMN). Not a recommended setup as is.. Both RDM & SMN were out of MP at end even after RDM Converted in middle of fight. Fun though. *Solo'd by 75SMN/WHM.Attacked SMN Demon 1st. Predator Claws took off 80% Hp > astral Flow set off. Leave Garuda to finish off the Smn. Run away to the Exit & wait until Garudas Hp bar is visible then release. All hate on Demons was lost at this point and the Remaining 2 (Blm & Drk) returned to starting point. Rest to Full again. Then attack the Blm Demon with 2 Predator claws. Leaving the Drk alone to kite with Carby and Mix of Predator Claws when Mp becomes available. Fight took 12 mins! No 2hr used and no Meds used.Jan 2009 *Duo with 75 PLD/DNC + 75 RDM/WHM. The PLD aggro all the demons first before engaging. This allowed the healer to cure without enmity gain. Kill order was BLM > DRK > SMN. Killing the BLM was a bit rough due to the higher tier magic damage and the other demons also hitting the PLD. Once BLM died, the fight got much easier. Atonement was doing a 700+ damage each time. Razorcat 18:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC)